Falling off!
by Bkute
Summary: Cody Rhodes and Brookylieh have a seemingly normal relationship, but a complicated secret and two wrong decisions may tear them apart forever. Can they survive the controversy?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh! My! Gosh! I'm so excited! It's our last year at Sapadapa." An excited Brookylieh said as she walked through the halls with her bestie, Abigail.

Sapadapa School of Performing Arts was the top ranked performing arts school in the world. Anybody that was going to make it in the Performing Arts world attended this school. This was the school that all major celebrities sent their children too.

Brookylieh and Abigail were not the children of celebrities. They were just common girls, from broken homes, with uncommon talents. Thank goodness for scholarships.

"I know." Abigail replied. "You know, as seniors, we have to start preparing our performances for graduation."

"I know. I have no idea what I want to sing. I'm thinking of singing a Lady Gaga song. I figure if I sing something completely unconventional, then I'll leave a lasting impression." Brookylieh joked.

"Yeah, A lasting impression." Abigail replied sarcastically. "We also have to start getting ready for prom. Are you bringing Cody?"

"Shut up!" Brookylieh snapped.

Cody Rhodes and Brookylieh had been dating since her 18th birthday. They kept their relationship a secret because she was still in high school. Even though it was not illegal, they figured it would not be a good look for a professional wrestler to be dating a high school girl.

"Sorry, I forgot. You're 18, so why does it still matter?" Abigail asked as she opened her locker to grab her books.

"Because, I think Cody could get fired for dating me. I mean, I'm legally an adult, but think of the bad publicity it could bring to the WWE. He would be labeled a pervert and probably never be able to wrestle again." Brookylieh exclaimed.

The bell rang.

"Oh shit! We're going to be late for Choir practice." Brookylieh said as both girls began running down the hall to the classroom.

They barely made it to Mr. Calloway's class before the door closed.

"It's the first day of a new school year and you ladies are already working on being tardy." Mr. Calloway noted.

"Sorry Mr. Calloway." The girls said in unison as they took their places on the bleachers.

As class drug on, Brookylieh could not stop thinking about Abigail's prom comment. She refused to miss her Senior Prom, but she knew Cody could not come with her. She felt like she was in a bind. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Either she went alone or she went with a boy from school.

Going alone meant she would have no one to share special prom moments with. She would take all her prom pictures alone and have to sit out slow dances; but going with a guy from school presented another problem. She could name countless guys that would probably ask her to prom, but Cody would not be too happy about her sharing those special moments with a man that was not him.

"Why do decisions have to be so difficult?" Brookylieh asked herself.

She could not make this decision alone and she could not ask Cody about the situation, so she decided to ask Abigail. While Mr. Calloway was talking, she passed a note to Abigail.

"Go to Prom alone or see if another Senior wants to go with me?" She wrote.

"GAH! I don't know! Another Senior I suppose. I mean, you can't go alone and you can't go with Cody. I think if someone asks you, you should go with them." Abigail wrote before she passed the note back.

"I'm starting to feel that way too. Do you think I should tell Cody?" Brookylieh wrote before the note was confiscated by the teacher.

After a moment of silence, Mr. Calloway said, "I think you should pay attention to the piece we are practicing right now and worry about Cody on Cody's time. No more passing notes ladies."

"Yes sir!" The girls once again replied in unison. The rest of the period went off without a hitch. While practicing the chorus to "Obsessed", which they were performing at their next Chorus Competition, Brookylieh decided that she was not going to prom alone. She also decided that it would be best if Cody did not know that she was spending one of the most memorable nights of her life with another guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Across the Country**

Cody always did his best to hide from controversy. He never said anything out of line and he definitely did his best to hide his relationship with Brookylieh.

Cody and Brookylieh met while he was having dinner at the Genghis Grill in Cedar Rapids, IA. She was waiting tables and Cody just happened to sit at a table, alone, in her section. From the moment he saw her, Cody thought was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She was short, with a nice tan and an even nicer body. Aside from her body, the thing that attracted Cody to her was her eyes. She had one sky blue eye and one bark brown eye. It looked almost scary.

After much conversation during the course of Cody's meal, Brookylieh's age became the topic of conversation. At first, Cody was apprehensive about her age, but once he found out that she would be 18 within months and that she had a fool proof plan for her life, he decided they should exchange numbers.

For the months leading up to her birthday, Brookylieh and Cody called and text all day everyday. They made it a point not to see each other. Cody felt that it would be inappropriate to spend time with anyone under a legal age. After her 18th birthday, however, anything and everything was game.

"Excuse you, 24 year old Virgin, we have a match in a few moments and we need to get our moves right." Randy Orton said, bringing Cody back from his trip down memory lane.

"Sorry man, I was just thinking." Cody replied.

"Well, think about the match!" Randy snapped back.

Cody hated the fact that everyone made fun of him for his "lacking" love life. Everyone thought that he was a comic book nerd who had never even seen a woman's body in real life. The things that the other guys would say always rubbed Cody the wrong way, but he decided that it was best to let them talk. He would rather them talk about his "non existant" love life, than for them to talk about the love life he was having with an 18 year old high school girl.

"Sometimes you have to pick your battles." Cody though to himself as he and Randy went over how their match was going to play out.

The match ran smoothly and after it was over, Cody headed back to his hotel. He had decided to walk because the hotel was not very far from the arena. On the way, he stopped and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and the latest edition of "Penthouse". This proved to be a huge mistake.

"Look what Cody's buying" yelled a familiar voice across the store. It was Matt Hardy, who was accompanied by Montel, better known as MVP.

"Damn boy, you really don't get any!" Montel said. Then he added, "We aren't going to let you sit at the hotel and flip through those paper girls all night, you need to come out with us."

Cody didn't really want to go. He needed to get to the hotel, so he could call Brookylieh and so he could finally play Assassin's Creed 2.

"No, I'm fine. I have some stuff to take care of." Cody replied.

"We see that!" Matt said, referring to the magazine Cody had just purchased.

"But, we think you should come out with us, have a few drinks and just have a good time. C'mon, you'll be wasted! It'll be great." Matt added.

After some thought, Cody decided to give in. He would drop his things off at the hotel and they would head out to The 5th Gear Bar and Grill for drinks and hopefully some fun.

**An hour later…**

The building was packed with people. Cody couldn't turn around without bumping into people. Matt, Montel, and Cody were not the only WWE employees to grace The 5th Gear on this particular night. WWE Divas Beth Phoenix and Gail Kim also ended up in the bar. The crowd was in a frenzy to be in the presence of the wrestlers.

"Cody, I can't believe you actually came out tonight! " Beth yelled over the crowd.

"Me neither. You want a drink?" Cody asked as he took a sip from his bottle of Bud Light.

"Sure, I'll have what you're having." Beth replied as a sly smile crept across her face.

"Bud Light for the lady!" Cody said to bartender.

Beth and Cody had been friends for a very long time. They went through FCW together and Beth had managed Cody when he first broke into the WWE. It didn't take Cody long to realize that they had not spoken in a very long. This was the perfect opportunity to rebuild their friendship.

"Why haven't we talked in so long?" Beth asked as if reading Cody's mind.

"I don't know. We've been so busy I guess." Cody replied as he took drag from his cigarette and a swig of his 8th or 9th beer. He couldn't remember exactly how much he had drank that night.

"Well, you were always a good friend and I think we should get reaquainted." Beth said as she ran her hand down Cody's thigh.

Being too drunk to care, Cody decided to let it happen. To him, more drinks meant less inhibitions. Cody and Beth continued to talk and drink until they were so drunk the conversation didn't make sense.

"Wanna head back to the ho-hotel?" Beth asked as she drunkenly leaned over the table.

"Yah! Hotel, sounds great." Cody said as he got up from the table.

After a long stumble to the hotel, Cody and Beth made their way up to her room.

"Have a good night, Beth." Cody said as he leaned against the frame of her hotel door.

"You're going? Why? You should stay here tonight. Please?" Beth begged.

Without thinking of Brookylieh or the fact that he had not called her, Cody decided to stay with Beth for the evening. What could go wrong.

The second the room door closed, Beth attacked Cody. Her mouth attacked his face and his neck. For a moment, Cody resisted, but when he realized how long it had been, Cody decided to let what ever was going to happen, happen.

Cody and Beth managed to get undressed posthaste. Before they knew it, they made their way to the bed and were trapped in a deep lover's embrace. Their night was filled with everything it needed except a condom.

After the intense night of lovemaking ended, they both fell asleep in Beth's bed.

**The Next Morning… **

"EHH…EHH..EHH!" Screeched Beth's Alarm the next day, waking Cody up. He quickly turned off assessed his surroundings. He saw a barely covered Beth lying next to him and proceeded to freak out.

"Oh crap! I can't believe I… Brookylieh!" Cody though to himself. He barely remembered what had happened the night before, but he knew that he had not only cheated on her, but he had also neglected to call her.

"How am I going to get out of this?" Cody said as he gathered his things and tip toed out of the room while Beth slept peacefully across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A few months later…**

"I think something's wrong with Cody." Brookylieh said to Abigail. They were blowing up balloons for their Prom, which was the following week.

"What makes you say that?" Abigail asked as they blew up the balloons.

"He is very short on the phone. He barely calls me and he barely returns my texts. I don't think he could have found out that Rick is taking me to prom, so I don't know what's going on." Brookylieh replied.

Cody had been doing his best to avoid her since she had started back at school. At first, she assumed he was avoiding her because she yelled at him because he forgot to call her, but after a month of avoidance, Brookylieh decided that he must have been mad about something else. She decided to text him.

**We need to talk. **Brookylieh text to Cody.

**Bout what? **Cody text back after about 10 minutes.

**ABOUT US! ABOUT THIS! U R BEIN SO SHORT W/ME! WHATS UR PROBLEM? **Brookylieh text back. She was officially angry. Why was he acting like everything was normal?

After Cody failed to respond, Brookylieh text again. **I can tell something's wrong. When you want to talk to me like a man, then call me!**

**Psh! LET'S CALL THIS WHOLE THING OFF! I'm NOT gonna sit here and get yelled at by some little girl. PEACE! **Cody text back!

Brookylieh could not believe what she was reading. She didn't know what had just happened. She couldn't believe Cody had just dumped her. In a text message!

"I think we're done!" Brookylieh said to Abigail.

Abigail's mouth dropped. "O..M..G! You're lying. What happened?"

"Read it!" Brookylieh said as she handed her bestie the phone.

After a few moments, Abigail handed the phone back. She had no idea what to do. She didn't know if she should bash Cody because of his actions, or if she should comfort her friend. Before she could make a decision, Brookylieh said, "I didn't know it was so late, I gotta get to work."

With those words, Brookylieh began to gather her things. Within minutes, she had boarded the bus headed towards Collins. If Cody wanted to be single, then he could be single. Who was she to hold him back?

**Across the country…**

"Who you texting Man?" Ted Dibiase asked as the guys lifted at a gym in Jacksonville, FL.

"Nobody…I was checking my e-mail." Cody sullenly replied.

As he sat watching Ted lift, he could not help but think about the major mistake he had just made. He knew that he had just told the love of his life to "get lost", but he didn't know what else to do. He could not continue to hide his indiscretions, but he knew that if he had told Brookylieh he had cheated on her, it would have broken her heart. Even though it hurt, he knew it was better for them to part ways.

"You ready for a cigarette?" Ted asked, bringing Cody back to reality.

"Yeah!" Cody replied.

Both men packed their gym bags and headed towards the door. While they were standing outside smoking, Beth walked up heading towards the gym.

"Hey Ted. How's the 'Million Dollar Son' today?" She asked.

"I'm good and how are you?" Ted replied.

"I've been better." Beth replied shooting an evil look in Cody's direction.

"Hey Beth." Cody said exhailing the smoke he had been holding in his lungs.

"Go to Hell!" Beth replied before walking into the gym.

When Beth was in the gym, Ted turned to Cody and gave him a questioning look.

"What's up with you and her?" Ted asked as he lit another cigarette.

"It's long story." Cody replied.

As they walked down the street, Cody began to give Ted the reason behind Beth's hatred for him.

"Dude, why did you run out on her. She's pretty hot. You didn't do anything wrong." Ted said once Cody had finished his story.

"Well, I kind of did." Cody replied. "I was kind of dating this girl when it happened."

"What? You had a girlfriend and you didn't tell anyone." Ted replied.

"Yeah, it was complicated. Her and I are over now, so it doesn't even matter anymore." Cody told Ted.

Once they reached the hotel room, they decided to play a game of "Midnight Club." During the game, Cody explained to Ted why he had kept his girlfriend a secret. He told Ted about her age, her complicated family life, and even their sex life. Once he was done, Ted was stunned.

"I can't believe you dated a high school girl. You were asking to get fired." Ted advised Cody.

"She was different though. She made me feel comfortable. She never judged me or asked me to be anything I'm not. She just accepted me and my pros and cons." Cody said and he beat Ted in yet another game.

"I can understand that, man. Who wouldn't jump on the first girl to accept them for who they are. That's the thing that made me fall in love with Kristin. She never cared about the money. She only cared about me." Ted told Cody. Then he added, "Don't worry about your secret. It's safe with me, Brother."

That's why Cody and Ted were friends. Cody could count on Ted to give him good advice and always look out for his best interests. After their game was over, Cody and Ted headed to the arena for the night's show. They had a match with Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith, and they could not be late. Even if Cody was feeling exceptionally down because of his break up.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Year later…**

"How's Julliard?" Brookylieh asked Abigail during their usual Sunday phone call.

After Cody and Brookylieh broke up, it seemed like her entire world fell apart. Her home life became even more unbearable. She was barely able to focus in school. In the end, she botched her Julliard Entrance interview and was not able to attend. Realizing that her life was meant to take a more practical turn, she decided to take RN courses at the local community college. With much hard work and determination, she was able to finish her classes within a year and got a job nursing at St. Luke's Hospital, as a Trauma nurse.

"Girl, it's good. We just did a performance for the White House. It was so nerve wrecking." Abigail explained.

"At least you're living your dream. I can't believe I let my break up with Cody ruin everything I had worked for. I mean, I was going to the best Performing Arts High School in the world and I threw it all away to be a Nurse in Iowa. I'm proud of you, girl." Brookylieh said as she lit a cigarette and fingered through her bills.

"It's okay, girl. You did everything on your own. You had no help from anyone. Even though you couldn't attend Julliard with me, at least you got a good job." Abigail reassured.

"Yeah, I know Nursing is a good field to be in. I make good money, I just wish I was singing at the White House with you." Brookylieh replied.

"I know. It sucks in New York without my bestie. Are you still coming to visit next month?" Abigail asked.

"YAH!" Brookylieh replied before ending their conversation.

She couldn't wait to see Abigail. It had been at least a year since they were in the same room. With the different turns their lives took, it was hard for them to get meet up.

"I need a man." Brookylieh said to herself as she sat alone in her apartment making out her bills. The though was ridiculous though. She knew she would never meet a man as wonderful as Cody.

"I wonder what he's doing right now." She thought to herself. Maybe I'll text him.

**Hey stranger. Long time no talk to. **She text.

After an hour had passed, Brookylieh realized that she was not going to get a response and decided to get ready for her shift.

**ACROSS THE COUNTRY…**

"Quite the Ladies' Man, aren't you, Cody." The groupie said as Cody handed her another drink.

"I try, but that's not important right now. You are important right now." Cody said to her.

He was trying to get her to his hotel room with the least amount of effort. After he and Brookylieh broke up, he decided to date around a little. That quickly changed. He eventually became The WWE's token Casanova. He had a different girl for every city that they traveled to. He called them his "Rhodie of the Week". All the guys in the locker room admired Cody for his player ways, except for Ted. He knew that Cody still had feelings for Brookylieh, but he decided to stay out of Cody's business.

As the groupie talked, Cody became increasingly agitated. Finally he interrupted her ramblings, "Do you want to come back to my hotel or not? I know what I want and I can imagine what you want, so let's cut the chit chat and make it happen."

The groupie had no problem with this arrangement and before Cody knew it, they were back in his hotel room making the bed rock. In the middle of their conquest, Cody's phone began to buzz. He knew it was a text message, but he felt no need to read it now. He would read and respond later.

"Wow, that was better than I expected." The groupie said as they both lay in bed, smoking.

"Yeah." Cody replied. "I think you should go though, I have to catch a flight early." He added.

"Excuse me? You're kicking me out?" Asked the groupie.

"You didn't think you were staying all night, did you? I mean, you ain't got to go home, but you got to get the hell out of here!" Cody said as he pulled his boxers up. Then, he walked over to the door and held it open, waiting for the groupie to gather her things. As she walked out, she shot Cody a bird and stomped out of the hotel room.

Retiring to the bed, Cody lit a cigarette and began scrolling through his missed calls and messages. He read and replied to messages from Ted, Matt Hardy, and Randy Orton. Finally, he came across the message from Brookylieh. He didn't know what to think or how to respond, so he called someone who he knew would give him good advice.

"Ted's phone." Said Ted's wife, Kristin, when she answered the phone.

"Hey Kristin, can I talk to Ted real quick?" Cody asked.

"I guess." Kristin responded as she handed the phone to Ted.

"What's up man?" Ted asked after he grabbed the phone from his wife.

"You'll never guess who I just got a text from." Cody said.

"Who?" Ted asked, kind of intrigued.

"Brookylieh, the high school girl I dated last year.

"The one you were completely hung up on?" Ted replied.

"Yeah. She asked me what I was up to." Cody said.

"What did you say?" Ted said.

"Nothing. I don't know what to say. We ended on bad terms, so it's a complete shock that she text me. What do you think I should say?" Cody asked.

"Are you trying to date her again? I mean, if you are, then you should just ask her how she's doing? Be careful though, because if you decide to start talking to her again, you're going to have to tell her what happened with Beth." Ted replied.

"I know. I think I'll just start small and work my way there." Cody replied. With that, he and Ted ended their conversation and Cody started trying to work up the nerve to text Brookylieh back.

Half a pack of cigarettes later, Cody worked up the nerve to text Brookylieh back.

**I been good. & U? **Cody text her. A few moments later, he got a response.

**good. I saw you win the United States Championship on Raw. Congrats****J**She said.

**Thanks. Where you workin? **He said.

**Nursing at St. Luke's. Couldn't make it in singing, so I went a more practical route. **She replied.

**You coulda made it in singing. Nursing's a good career though. Lots of money in it. **Cody said.

**Yeah. Hope I didn't bother you, I just wanted to talk to an old friend. **Brookylieh text to Cody.

**No! You could never bother me. Ive missed you. **Cody boldly text to her.

**Ive missed you 2! Its crazy. I can't believe we fell off! **Brookylieh responded.

**Yeah! I hope we can at least keep in touch. **Cody text as he took another drag from his cigarette.

**I'd like that. I gotta go. My break is over. Call me sometime. **Brookylieh responded.

**Okay. Ill definitely do that. **Cody said as he got ready to go to bed. He had an early flight the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Month…**

"I'm so happy my bestie is here!" Abigail said as they walked through Central Park.

"I know right, It's been so long." Brookylieh said while texting on her phone.

She and Cody had been texting each other since the night that they had the infamous text conversation. She had been trying to work up the nerve to ask him what had happened the year before, but she could not figure out how to.

As Abigail went on and on about New York and Julliard, she began to notice that Brookylieh was not paying attention to her.

"What's going on with you?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just texting someone." She replied.

"Who's this someone?" Abigail asked.

"I don't want to tell you. You're going to be mad." Brookylieh shyly replied.

"No, I won't. Who is it?" Abigail asked completely intrigued.

"Cody." Her friend advised her.

"The Cody? As in the Cody that you dated in high school?" Abigail said, completely stunned.

"Yes, 'The Cody'. We started texting about a month ago and we've been talking since." Brookylieh said.

"Did you ever find out what happened?" Abigail questioned.

"Nope. I've been trying to work up the nerve to ask him." Brookylieh said as they grabbed a hot dog from a sidewalk vendor.

"I'll do it." Abigail said, grabbing for Brookylieh's phone and searching for Cody's number.

After fighting with her friend for a second, Brookylieh decided to let Abigail send it. It was better to find out now than to wait in suspense any longer.

"What did you send?" She finally asked.

"Read it yourself." Abigail said handing Brookylieh her phone back.

**I know we been talking again for a while, but ive really been wondering what caused us to break up. **The text read. A second later, a reply flashed across her screen.

**I messed up. Ive been sorry since it happened, but I couldn't bare to put you through what I did. **Cody had replied.

This started a texting frenzy.

**What did u do? I know we're not 2gether, but I'd really just like to know what happened between us. I hate wondering. **Brookylieh sent back. Her mind went into a tale spin. She desperately wanted to know what happened.

**I cheated. I got one night, I got wicked drunk and I slept with Beth Phoenix. IM SO SORRY! **Read the reply.

"How could he?" Brookylieh thought to herself. Even though Brookylieh had considered going to prom with Rick, she ended up working that night. She was happy though, because even though her and Cody were broken up, she hoped that they would get back together. She knew that she would have been committing relationship suicide if she had went to prom with Rick. Now, she knew that it wouldn't have mattered. Cody had cheated and now she knew why he had avoided her so long.

"What did he text back?" Abigail asked.

"He cheated on me." Brookylieh responded in a daze. She was trying not to cry, but she could feel the water welling in her eyes.

"Why are you crying? You guys have been over for a long time. Don't let the past affect you like that." Abigail tried to reassure her.

"I'm trying not to let it get to me, but I loved him! I know I'm crazy, but I still love him!" Brookylieh cried.

Realizing the situation was not going to get any better, Abigail escorted Brookylieh back to her apartment. Sitting at the breakfast bar, smoking a cigarette, Abigail said, "Maybe you should call him. If you still have feelings for him, even though he cheated, then you should talk to him. I'm sure he's learned his lesson".

"I don't want to talk to him." Brookylieh said. "Besides, I came here to hang out with you."

After Brookylieh calmed down, they decided to have dinner. At dinner, Abigail suggested that they attend a party that she had heard about. She neglected to advise her friend that the party was a Post Show Party for Friday Night Smackdown. Cody was sure to be in attendance.

**Across the City…**

"Who wants to do Jell-O Shots off these abs?" Matt Hardy yelled across the packed bar.

"I do!" Hundreds of girls screamed at the WWE Superstar.

Cody sat back at the bar and laughed at his friend. He was trying to enjoy himself, but he was having a hard time doing it. He had been down since he had talked to Brookylieh. After he told her about his indiscretion, she stopped texting him. He wanted to call and try to talk to her, but he knew that he had done enough.

"Hey there! Aren't you Cody Rhodes?" A gorgeous blonde asked as she approached him.

"The one and only." Cody replied, not taking his eyes off her chest.

"Wanna buy me a drink?" The groupie asked.

"Sure." Cody said. He got her drink order and called it out to the bartender. After the groupie had her drink in hand, she attempted to hold a conversation with Cody. He was into it until he saw a stunning woman walk into the bar. She was kind of short, but he had a body to die for. She was wearing a blue single shoulder, mini dress and a pair of heels that complimented her figure. Her Mariah blonde hair was straightened and hanging to her shoulders. She was stunning. Cody decided he wanted to approach her, but he had to get rid of the groupie first.

"Honesty, Honey, I'm not in the mood to talk tonight, so please get lost." Cody said as rudely as possible.

Pissed, the groupie snatched her drink up and went looking for another Superstar to bed for the evening.

As Cody walked towards the beauty he had seen a few moments earlier, he began to think that she looked familiar. It was Brookylieh. He couldn't believe his eyes. She looked even more amazing than the last time he had seen her. He had an issue, however. After the conversation they had earlier, he knew that approaching her would be almost impossible. He wanted to talk to her, hold her, kiss her; but he didn't want to ruin her evening the way he had probably ruined her day. He decided to send her a text.

**I see you. **He text. He waited for a reaction. After a few minutes, he saw Brookylieh's head begin to scan the bar. He hid behind a drunk couple that was groping each other on the dance floor and waited to see if she would reply.

**Ur here? **Brookylieh replied.

**It's our post show party. **Cody replied.

**Didn't know that. My friend Abigail suggested we come. She's sneaky! Ur text really hurt me earlier. Everything made sense, but I cant believe you cheated on me. **Brookylieh responded.

**Im so sorry. Ive never felt so bad. U deserve better than that. **Cody said, still hiding behind the couple that was practically having sex in the bar.

**I still U! I don't know how and I don't know why, but I do. I want to see u. **Brookylieh text as she started scanning to room again.

**Im right in front of ur face. **Cody said as he walked towards the woman of his dreams.

Within seconds, Cody and Brookylieh were standing nose to nose. The pair put their phones away and threw their arms around each. They didn't need words at that moment. All they needed was the feeling of each other's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Few Seconds later…**

After a few moments, Cody and Brookylieh were able to let go. They could both feel the electricity filling the room.

"Want to go talk somewhere more private?" Cody asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"Sure." Was all the Brookylieh could say.

Not worrying about the friends or party they were leaving behind, Cody and Brookylieh exited the club hand and hand. They walked slow enjoying their cigarettes and each other's company.

"Where are we going?" Brookylieh asked while taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Where do you want to go ?" Cody replied.

"I'm staying with a friend, so I don't know." She told Cody.

"We could go to my hotel." Cody suggested.

"I don't know. I've read about your escapades on Wrestling TMZ." Brookylieh joked.

"Oh my gosh! I mean…" Cody said before he was interrupted by Brookylieh.

"I'm just kidding! We can go to your hotel. Just don't try any funny business." Brookylieh laughed.

Back in Cody's hotel room, Brookylieh excused himself to take a shower while Brookylieh wondered around. She lit a cigarette and kicked off her shoes. As she lowered herself onto Cody's bed with an ashtray and the remote, Cody walked out of the bathroom wearing some boxers and a white tee shirt.

" My goodness he looks nice." Brookylieh thought to herself. Little did she know, Cody was thinking the same thing about her.

As the space between the two began to shrink, Brookylieh could not help but think what was going to happen next.

"Am I about to sleep with him? No! You are not going to sleep with him." Brookylieh tried to tell herself. She knew it was a lie though; if Cody wanted to try to get it, she was willing to give it.

When she came back to reality, Cody was standing right in front of her. Trying to lessen some of the intense electricity that could have lit the room, Brookylieh gave Cody a wide eyed, goofy smile. After he got done laughing, Cody leaned in and pecked her on the forehead. Brookylieh propped herself up on her knees and looked Cody in his deep blue eyes. It only took them a second to be locked in a lover's embrace. They kissed each other like wild savages. It was like they were trying to make Jungle Love. Cody didn't even try to get Brookylieh out of her dress, he just pulled off her underwear and began having her relations with her.

**The Next Morning… **

As Cody and Brookylieh slept in bed, the buzzer began to go off on Cody's phone. As the two dragged themselves, they began to realize that their time together had may be coming to an abrupt end. Cody was heading to the South for a string of house shows and Brookylieh was headed back to Iowa when her vacation was over. Not wanting think about the fact that they were going to be separating once again, Cody decided that after they got dressed they should have breakfast so they could talk about where they were heading as a couple; if they were a couple.

**Stayed with Cody last night, we'll be there in a few for me to change. wanna get breakfast w/us? **Brookylieh text to Abigail.

**Figured you left w/him. So happy 4 yall. Im grabbing breakfast w/a guy I met last night. Ill leave the door unlocked 4 u though. **Abigail responded.

**What guy? **Brookylieh asked. She tried to backtrack her mind to see if she could remember Abigail talking to any guys at the bar last night, but she couldn't.

**Just some guy. Some cute guy named Kofi. **Abigail gloated.

**GEEEEHHHHH! Congrats girl. Have fun, you have to tell me abut ur night later! **Brookylieh text to Abigail as she stuck her phone in her bag.

After Cody finished showering and changing, they headed out to Abigail's apartment where Brookylieh changed into a pair of cut offs and an Atari tee shirt. They made their way to a local restaurant and ordered their food.

"So, where do we go from here?" Cody asked as the waitress left the table.

"Where do you think we can go?" Brookylieh asked.

"I would hope we could give it another shot, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't trust me." Cody said as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"I don't know. Our circumstances are different now, so we wouldn't have to hide our relationship. I mean, I'm not in high school anymore, so you wouldn't have to worry about being fired for bad press." Brookylieh explained. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was secretly hoping that they would get back together.

"You're right. It will be so much easier not having to keep it a secret. I think we should go for it; if you want to." Cody said as he took a sip of his iced tea.

"I think we can at least try. I mean, there must be a reason fate brought us to the same bar, in the same town, at the same time." Brookylieh replied.

"'Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine.'" Cody quoted from "Casablanca".

They both laughed and decided to give their relationship another run. Brookylieh could feel that Cody would not betray her this time. His feelings for her were too intense. He knew that if he hurt again, she would leave and never return. Brookylieh liked knowing that he was afraid of losing her. It made her feel like she was truly important in his life.

As their waitress delivered their food to their table, Cody and Brookylieh sat back and enjoyed the morning. The discussed made plans to visit each other and they even made plans to try to hook Abigail and Kofi up. Everything was going to be just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**One year later…**

"I love this show!" Brookylieh said to Cody's, niece Dakota as they sat on the couch watching "Sonny with a Chance" at Cody's parent's house.

"I know, right!" Dakota replied.

Cody and Brookylieh had been dating for a year and things could not be better. He had finally introduced her to his family and they were all getting along great. Things were going great until Brookylieh's phone rang.

"Hmmm…never seen this number before." Brookylieh said to herself.

"I'll be right back, I have to take this." Brookylieh said to Dakota as she hurled herself off the couch.

"Hello?" Brookylieh said into the phone.

"My name is Beth and I just wanted to let you know that Cody's cheating on you. We've been sleeping together for a while now. I'm pregnant." Beth Phoenix said into the phone in one breathe.

Angered, Brookylieh quickly responded, "Give it up! You guys had a one night thing a long time ago. It's over! Get over it!"

Hearing the commotion in the house, Cody stormed into the house looking for Brookylieh. Once he figured out what was the fuss was about, he grabbed the phone from Brookylieh and began to scream into it.

"Listen! Don't call my girlfriend with all this foolishness! You knew that we had nothing more than an unfortunate night together. I can't believe you're trying to ruin my good thing."

After a few more moments of yelling, Cody said "If you call this phone again, I'm going to call Corporate about you and tell them that you're harassing me."

With those words, Cody threw the phone against the wall and watched it smash into pieces. He never usually got so angry, but he was not going to tolerate someone lying about him. Especially not to Brookylieh. They had been through so much in the past few years. Turning around and seeing everyone staring at him, Cody began to apologize for the scene.

"Don't worry about it." Everyone said as they began to scatter through out the house.

Standing a few feet from Cody, Brookylieh could not believe what just happened. If she were younger, she probably would have believe the thing Beth was saying to her. Being that she knew that Cody loved her, however, she knew that Beth was lying and that she just wanted to break them up.

"Dude! You broke my phone." Brookylieh joked.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll get you a new one." Cody said as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Then he added, "Don't believe the stuff she says. She's just mad because I chose you over her."

"I almost believed her until she said she was pregnant. When she said that I figured out that she's like all you're other groupies. She'll do anything to get you to be with them." Brookylieh reassured.

After they got their emotions under control, Cody and Brookylieh joined the rest of the Runnels outside for a bar-b-que.

"Who was on the phone?" Cody's mother, Michelle, asked.

"It was just some groupie trying to start problems." Cody reassured.

"That's your fault, Cody. We all know about your history of bed hopping." Michelle laughed.

After a night of chow, drinks, and laughs, Cody and Brookylieh retired to Cody's old room.

"Wow! This looks like the room of a 10 year old boy." Brookylieh joked.

"I was never one for interior decorating." Cody said as he began to get ready for a shower. Then he added, "Are you going to join me for a shower?"

"Of course." Brookylieh said as she began to undress.

After their shower, Cody and Brookylieh headed to bed. They made plans to get Brookylieh's new phone and to begin packing for their big trip. In the next few days, Brookylieh was going to join Cody for the first time on the road.

**The Next Afternoon…**

"Do you want to want to get another phone on your plan or do you want to get a phone on my plan?" Cody asked before they walked into the store.

"I don't know. I mean, my contract's up. Would you want me to be on your plan?" Brookylieh responded.

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want you on my plan." Cody smartly remarked.

After a few moments of discussion, they walked into the store to add Brookylieh to Cody's cell phone plan. After Brooklylieh picked out a phone that she wanted, they returned to the house to begin packing. Their plan was scheduled to take off later that afternoon.

"You ready?" Cody asked as they continued to pack.

"Ready for what?" Brookylieh asked, not taking her eyes off the bag that she was packing.

"To meet everyone I work with and to be on the road." Cody clarified.

"I'm excited to meet some of the other people you work with, but I'm not thrilled to see Beth." Brookylieh responded.

"Don't worry about her. She's not going to mess with you." Cody stated as he walked over to his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her.

"She better not mess with me, I can't fight and I'm not trying to get my ass kicked." Brookylieh laughed.

After they finished packing, they loaded their bags into Cody's car and headed to the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

**A few hours later…**

"I'm so close to home." Brookylieh joked as they walked through the airport in Peoria, Il. As the weight of her words began to sink in, Brookylieh realized that she did not want to go home. She liked Iowa, but she liked being with Cody at his home even more.

Their flight had just landed and they were heading to the arena for the taping of Friday Night Smackdown.

"We'll go check into our hotel, then we will head out to the arena." Cody said. He didn't even notice that Brookylieh wasn't paying attention.

"Huh?" Brookylieh said as she snapped back to reality.

"You've been out of it since we got off the plane. What's the problem?" Cody asked.

"Nothing." She lied.

Cody tried to figure out what to say to her for a while. Finally, he gave up and finished loading up the rental car. They drove in silence for a while. Finally, breaking the silence, Brookylieh blurted, "I hate living so far away from you, especially since you travel so much. It's like I never get enough time with you."

Stunned, Cody asked, "Do you want to move in with me?"

"I was just thinking about moving down South. You don't have to ask me to move in with you just because I said I 'hate living far away from you." Brookylieh stated.

"I'm not asking you because of what you just said. I'm asking you because, now that you mention it, it's a good idea." Cody reassured.

"You seriously want me to move in?" Brookylieh asked as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Hell yeah!" Cody said, pulling into a parking space. He grabbed her hands in his hands and kissed them. Cody had not thought about Brookylieh moving in before, but it was not a bad idea. He loved her and having her there when he got off the road would be great.

"I will totally move in with you!" Brookylieh beamed.

After a few moments of light kisses on the forehead, Cody and Brookylieh exited the car and began to unpack the car. Cody checked them in and they headed up to their room. They didn't have time to unpack, so Cody grabbed his duffel bag and they headed to the arena.

At the arena, everyone greeted Cody's girlfriend with open arms. They made her feel like one of the family.

"So, you're "The Brookylieh"!" Ted Dibiase said to Brookylieh as she stood in the smoke area. Cody was in the locker room getting ready for his match and she did not want to get in his way.

"I believe so." Brookylieh replied to Ted.

"I think it's great you and Cody gave it another run, he was really into you right before you guys fell off." Ted said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"What do you mean? We aren't 'giving it another run'. We just started dating." Brookylieh lied.

"No, no you didn't. Cody told me that you guys dated when you were in high school." Ted said, leaning in closely so that no one else would hear. Little did he know, Beth was standing right behind him and overheard the conversation. Intrigued, she continued to listen.

"He told you that?" Brookylieh questioned.

"Yeah, he's my best friend. I couldn't believe that he didn't tell me sooner. I wouldn't have told anyone and I damn sure wouldn't have judged him. I just like seeing him happy." Ted reassured Brookylieh.

"It was a mutual decision not to tell anyone. We were scared that he could get in trouble. He said the 'Morals' clause in his contract is very strict." Brookylieh told Ted as she lit another cigarette.

"Yeah. It's an air tight agreement. If WWE would have found out, Cody would have been fired for sure." Ted assured.

As they continued to discuss the early parts of Cody and Brookylieh's relationship, Beth sat back and soaked in the information. She became extremely angry. How could Cody pass her up to be with a High School girl. She was going to tell. She was so mad! Without them even knowing that she was there, Beth slipped back into the building.

"Is Mr. McMahon in the building tonight?" Beth screamed at a back stage crew member.

"Yeah." The crew member screamed back at Beth.

"Well, tell him I need to see him!" Beth told the crew member.

"Yep!" The crew member said as she walked off. About five minutes later, the crew member came back and advised Beth that Mr. McMahon was waiting for her.

Beth sat in a chair across from Mr. McMahon's desk and waited for him. A moment later, Mr. McMahon walked into the office and sat at his desk. He gave Beth a stern look and asked, "What's this about Beth?"

"Morals clauses." Beth said, then she added, "What does the Morals clause say about dating someone that could hurt the reputation of a wrestler or this company?"

"Well, if you have a name, then we can handle the specific occasion." Vince prodded.

"Cody's girlfriend just graduated high school. This wouldn't matter if they hadn't been dating when she was in high school. Now imagine if this came out. It could really hurt the company's reputation. I mean, I can see the headlines, 'WWE Superstar dates high school girl.' That'll be great for ratings." Beth said. She gave Mr. McMahon the look that let him know that she had won.

After much more conversation, Mr. McMahon assured Beth that he would handle the situation. Then he asked her to sign a Non-disclosure act. Meaning that Beth could not say a word to anyone about Cody's situation.

After Cody's match, Mr. McMahon called him into his office.

"Sit down, son. We need to have a conversation." Cody sat down as Mr. McMahon continued. "The Morals Clause in your contract is there to protect this company from controversy. It's there to make sure that our wrestlers don't embarrass themselves or other wrestlers. It's almost the same as the Weight Clause." Mr. McMahon explained.

Cody knew where this was going. He knew that someone had talked to Mr. McMahon about Brookylieh. It wouldn't have been a problem except for the fact that they began dating when she was in high school. Since Cody was employed by the company during that time, he knew that he was still accountable for those actions.

"How old is she?" Mr. McMahon finally asked.

"Twenty-one." Cody replied.

"So she graduated high school a few years ago?" Mr. McMahon asked.

"Yes sir." Cody replied. He was getting increasingly nervous. Mr. McMahon's daughter in law, Marissa, had walked into the office and sat down in the chair next to Cody's. She was a Lawyer. Mr. McMahon called her in to oversee all suspensions and firings.

"Do you know how that could have made us look if this would have come out when she was in high school?" Marissa asked as she began flipping through papers and initialing them.

"Yes ma'am." Cody said looking down at his feet.

"This is bad." Cody thought to herself.

"Why couldn't you date a woman your own age. This is very bad." Marissa went on. As Cody sat in the office, he began to try to weigh his options. He was almost certain he was losing his job. Great!


	9. Chapter 9

**In the hall…**

"Have you seen Cody?" Brookylieh asked as she approached Randy and his wife, Sam.

"No. I haven't seen him since our match." Randy replied. "Hey, have you seen Cody? This is his girlfriend and she's looking for him." Randy yelled to the Crew member that was packing equipment back stage.

"Yeah. He went into Mr. McMahon's office about an hour ago." The crew member stated. She was the same crew member that had set up the appointment between Mr. McMahon and Beth Phoenix.

"I don't know why he's in there, but something's going on because Beth asked me to set up an appointment between her and Mr. McMahon earlier. When she came out, Mr. McMahon immediately had me go get Cody." The crew member stated.

"Beth…as in Beth Phoenix?" Sam asked.

"Yes ma'am. The one and only; or at least in her mind." The crew member stated.

"This is bound to be trouble." Randy stated as they all crowded around the door to Vince's office. Cody had not confided in Randy as he had in Ted, but Randy did know that Beth was trying to cause problems.

"Speak of the Devil." Sam said. Randy and Brookylieh turned to see what Sam was seeing. It was Beth Phoenix walking in their direction.

"What's going on guys?" Beth asked. She was being fake and she was not very good at it.

Brookylieh put her hand on her hip and rolled her neck. "I don't know. I'm sure you know though. What did you do? She asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Beth asked. She was trying to fake shock, but she knew they could see right through her. She didn't care though, she had finally gained the upper hand. This is what Cody deserved for crossing her.

"It's Convenient that you have a meeting with Mr. McMahon and then Cody has a meeting with Mr. McMahon." Brookylieh snapped. She was growing increasingly fed up with Beth. She wanted to kick her ass, but didn't want to add fuel to the fire. She could tell that whatever was happening in that office was not good. She could feel it in her bones.

**In Mr. McMahon's office…**

"Honestly, I understand the Morals Clause in the contract and I don't know why the woman of my dreams was in high school. Please, let's cut to the chase, do I have a job or not?" Cody begged. He wanted to know his fate and he wanted to know it now.

"You're not getting fired!" Marissa snapped. She was growing increasing irritated with the lack luster intellegence of WWE Superstars. "These guys need IQ tests before they get hired." Marissa said to herself.

"I'm not?" Cody said. He was completely surprised. "So what am I doing here?" Cody added.

"Don't get me wrong, you should be fired, but since you are so popular with our fans, it would be suicide for us to fire you." Marissa explained. "We are, however, suspending you for a week. You did not comply with the terms of your contract, therefore you have to be punished." she added.

Cody could not stand being in the same room with Marissa. She always acted like she was better than everyone else because she was married to a McMahon.

"Who else knew that you were dating this young lady when she was in high school?" Mr. McMahon asked.

"Ted and of course Brookylieh." Cody advised.

"The three of you will have to sign 'Non Disclosure Contracts.'" Marissa told him. "I'm getting the paper work together now."

Cody agreed. Mr. McMahon picked up his phone and contacted Lisa, the back stage manager. He wanted Brookylieh and Ted to be located so that they could sign the paper work too. He had no idea that they were all standing around his office door.

Knowing that Marissa wouldn't spill the beans, Cody whispered to Mr. McMahon. "Would you mind telling me who gave you a detailed report on my previous sex life?"

"He can't tell you that." Marissa chimed in.

While rolling his eyes at Marissa, Cody mouthed, "Beth?" to Mr. McMahon. Mr. McMahon slyly shook his head yes after he made sure Marissa wasn't looking. Cody was furious. How could she do this to him? Not wanting to show his anger, Cody put on a fake smile and signed the paper as Mr. McMahon had asked him to.

Cody explained the situation to Ted and Cody and they followed suit and signed the papers. When it was all said and done, Cody made flight arrangements to head back to Atlanta. Because of Beth and his suspension, Cody's week was now free.

**The Next Day…**

"Are you happy to be home; in your own bed?" Brookylieh asked as she lay next to Cody. He had been down since the incident the day before and Brookylieh wanted to try to cheer him up.

"I'm happy to be lying next to the most beautiful woman in the world." Cody said as he grabbed Brookylieh and pulled her close to him. "I just wish I wasn't suspended." He added.

"Don't worry about it. At least you still have a job." She reminded. "Please do not be worried about Beth! She is not worth it."

"Oh I'm not! I know that Karma is a dirty whore and if you treat her wrong, she will get you back. Beth will get hers and I'm going to sit back and laugh when she does." Cody reassured. Even though he was angry with Beth for almost costing him his job, he was telling the truth. He was not going to go after Beth, he was just going to sit back and watch Beth get her just deserts.


	10. Chapter 10

**One year later…**

"And the New WWE CHAMPION….CODY RHODES!" The ring announcer screamed into the microphone.

Cody could not help but be ecstatic. As excited as he was about winning his first major title, he was more excited to get back stage.

"Stop. Pose. Walk, Walk. Stop. Pose. Brookylieh, Brookylieh, Brookylieh, Brookylieh." Thought Cody as he tried to remember his marks. He was trying hard, but his head and heart were backstage.

"Congratulations!" Came a cry from the Superstars and Divas waiting for Cody backstage. Everyone had been really supportive of his trail to a title. As he walked through the crowd giving high fives and hand shakes to his buddies, Cody scanned the room for Brookylieh.

"Congrats!" she said from behind him. Cody quickly turned to see his very beautiful, very pregnant, wife beaming at him. It had been a year since the suspension and a lot had happened.

Even though Cody thought it was bad timing for his Championship run, Brookylieh assured him that he should take the title if it's offered. So he did.

"Randy was a Champ when Sam was pregnant." His wife would repeatedly tell him.

"You're right baby." Cody would say.

"How's my little boy?" Cody asked her belly once they were alone in the car.

"Lil' Cody is doing just fine." His wife said. Then she added, "His momma is not so hot though. This kid is digging into my ribs."

"**I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance." **Brookylieh's phone sang.

She started to answer it when Cody said, "God! I hate Lady Gaga."

"I love Lady Gaga." Brookylieh stated as she answered the phone.

"Hello." She said.

Cody could not hear what the caller was saying, but she could hear Brookylieh loud and clear.

"Shut up! "You must be lying." "I can't believe that." "He'll be happy to hear that." Brookylieh said during the course of the conversation before she hung up.

"You'll never guess what I just heard." Brookylieh said to her husband. She was so excited to tell him the good news.

"It must be good, you were cackling like a school girl." Cody joked.

"Oh it is!" She assured. "Remember when Sam, Layla, and I were talking about how Beth used to be this 'tiny little woman' then she blew up to a 'manly looking woman'?" Brookylieh asked.

"Yeah, I remember walking in on that conversation." Cody confirmed.

"Well, she blew up like that because she was using Steroids. From what Sam just told me, she had previously tested positive for them and she just tested positive again. Do you know what this means?" She asked.

"I can't believe she was dumb enough to use Steroids. They are as bad as cheating." Cody replied. Finally he asked, "What does that mean?"

"She's fired! She won't be bothering you on Smackdown anymore, because she doesn't have a job with WWE anymore." Brookylieh told her husband.

"Karma's a bitch." Cody said to himself. He could not help but smile. Things were finally falling into place. He had a title, a beautiful wife, and a Little Cody on the way. It didn't get much better than this.


End file.
